Immortal Episode 4
Rin at Odds (斜凜, Sharin) is the 4th episode of Blade of the Immortal: Immortal. Characters *Kagehisa Anotsu *Saburo Anotsu *Makie Otono-Tachibana *Rin Asano *Manji *Sosuke Abayama *Sabato Kuroi Synopsis Wanting to become stronger herself, Rin received training from Manji, but is still a long way off from matching him in ability, much less the Ittou-ryu. Rin, in her melancholy, is drawn in by a sound, and finds a man training on his own. 'Some day I'll be like him', Rin tells herself, then is astonished upon seeing the man's face. It's her arch-nemesis, the head of the Ittou-ryu, Kagehisa Anotsu. Summary While being kids, Makie Otono-Tachibana saved Anotsu Kagehisa from a wild dog. His grandfather felt shame for that happening and wanted to kill Makie, but after looking her in the eyes, decided to leave her on the tree, were if she falls she will become a food for the dogs. Kagehisa wanted to help her, but Saburo prevented him. Later Anotsu went to see her and returned to report to his grandfather, telling him that she had killed 52 wild dogs. Hearing that Saburo laughed and then beat Kagehisa, telling him he was lucky Saburo wasn't a samurai, otherwise he would have killed him. Rin was training with Manji on how the throw her knifes and then proceeded in a sword training, were she was defeated in few seconds. Manji told her she won't stand up even 5 seconds against Kagehisa and knowing how weak she is, is her first step in becoming stronger. As they ate and Manji went to sleep, Rin headed to the river, where she heard some noise and followed it. There she saw a man cutting leaves with his weapon and told to herself that she wanted to be like him. But then the man turned and she saw his face, realizing he was Kagehisa Anotsu. He noticed someone was watching and told the person to come out. As he left his weapon and took another sword, Rin used the distraction to launch her attack, but only managed to connect one knife to his arm. Rin then tried to take the weapon he left, but was unable to lift it. Kagehisa then started approaching her and Rin tried to run, but Kagehisa took his weapon and threw it at her, knocking her down. As he captured her, Kagehisa realized that was the Asano girl. Rin was ready to bite her tongue and kill herself if he tried doing anything to her. Kagehisa asked her why does she wants to die that quickly, but Rin told him she didn't knew, she was just a girl that picked a sword and wanted revenge. Kagehisa wondered why then she wasn't begging for her life and come after him at some other time, which got Rin angry. He then told her, he won't be killing her, but eventually one of his subordinates will kill her and Manji. Rin asked him why did he kill her father. Kagehisa then revealed that their grandfathers were skilled swordsmen who were competing for full mastery of Muten Ichi-ryu, but only her grandfather was granted, due to the unusual fight style his grandfather had and was expelled, even though he was superior in skill. Because of that he carried this sword and killed her father, so that his grandfather be at peace. He then freed her, but Rin wondered why he wasn't killing her. Kagehisa explained that she no longer was from Muten Ichi-ryu as her fighting style is flawed and would not be accepted at Muten Ichi-ryu, so she was closer to their school. Saburo was talking with Sosuke Abayama and showed him the young Kagehisa, who was training while Sabato Kuroi was observing him. Sosuke was impressed by his skill, but Saburo told him he planned on killing Kagehisa today, as Kagehisa was trying to kill him and take over Itto-ryu. Sosuke found that ridiculous that a 10 year old kid would take on Itto-ryu, but Saburo told him it was the truth. As he was getting old, he wanted Sosuke to help him and stop Sabato, who used to be his disciple, but now followed Kagehisa and would prevent Saburo from killing Kagehisa. Saburo was angry he was getting betrayed again as his master did, his disciple and even his son, who wanted suggested they bend a knee to Asano. Which made Sosuke realize Saburo killed his son and he didn't die from epidemic. As Saburo kept rambling he didn't want to lose his Itto-ryu, as he was the one who created it, Sosuke told him he will protect Itto-ryu for him. A bit later, Sosuke killed Saburo. He then approached Kagehisa and told him that he killed Saburo, so that Kagehisa to become the new leader and Kagehisa accepted. Category:Episodes